


Единение душ

by ka_mai



Category: Soul Eater, xxxHoLic
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Pre-Slash, Soul Eater AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Единение душ

– Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много на себя берёшь? – спрашивает Юко-сенсей, покачивая стаканом. Два крупных кубика льда – почти айсберги – сталкиваются с глухим стуком; виски – из запасов дедушки, что-то очень старое и очень иностранное.  
Все в Академии Смерти знают: если у тебя есть желание или проблема, иди к профессору Ичихаре. И не забудь прихватить выкуп, чем больше бутылка, тем лучше.  
Профессор про это говорит: пока вы спаиваете меня, а не наоборот, всё нормально. И ещё: алкоголь – это как жидкие души, ам-ам-м.  
Откуда Юко-сенсей, которая вообще-то Повелитель, знает, каковы на вкус души, никто не спрашивает.  
Многие считают, что она ведьма. Но это бред, не взял бы господин Жнец на работу ведьму. А на странности он всегда смотрит сквозь пальцы. Да что уж, кто в Академии без странностей?  
– Невозможно просто так разбить связку Повелитель-Оружие, – говорит Юко, – и вообще, разве вы не ладите с Коханэ?  
Домеки говорит:  
– Он не справится с Чёрной косой Куноги. Я видел.  
Домеки с Коханэ, конечно же, ладит. К слову сказать, это она посоветовала ему пойти к Юко.  
– Я прошу поставить нас в пару. На один бой.  
Юко смотрит на него, довольная, будто кошка у миски со сливками, хотя чему тут радоваться – Домеки неведомо.  
– Вы с ним даже Единение душ не сможете удержать, – всё так же по-кошачьи жмурится она. – Какой с вас толк?  
Этого Домеки тоже не знает. Он просто чувствует, что нужно попробовать.  
– Ладно, – говорит Юко. – Ты меня подкупил. Своей решимостью, конечно. Ам-м.

***

– Ну-у, нападайте. Детишки, – лениво тянет профессор, даже не думая подниматься со стула, и снова прикладывается к металлической фляжке. Пока никто не видит, что внутри, выпивка не считается, говорит она. Фляжка у Юко бездонная, все в Академии думают, что это утерянное изобретение Эйбона.  
К слову, Юко-сенсей, когда об Эйбоне вспоминает, забавно морщит нос и улыбается хитрее обычного. По примеру господина Жнеца все делают вид, что не замечают.  
Коханэ, лёгкая, как птичка, с косой наперевес бросается вперёд, а Ватануки всё так же стоит и хлопает глазами.  
– Эй, мы сражаться будем? – спрашивает Домеки, Ватануки шипит в ответ: «Заткнись, сам знаю!» – и пялится на то, как ловко Коханэ управляется с его косой. Домеки не может её даже поднять, пробовал как-то, а Коханэ вот – хоть бы что. Она вообще талантливая.  
Потом Ватануки смотрит на лук в своих руках, будто вообще первый раз в жизни видит оружие.  
– Может, попробуешь стрелять? Это так работает.  
– Я в курсе! – орёт Ватануки, неумело дёргая за тетиву – Домеки внутри лука хмурится. Может, это правда была неудачная идея. – Любой дурак знает...  
– Или не любой, – произносит голос Юко сзади, и Ватануки еле успевает прикрыться древком. Мир вспыхивает ярко-жёлтым, и Домеки куда-то летит – а потом встречается с каменными ступеньками спиной, нормальной, человеческой, синяков будет – не сосчитать.  
Отгоняя чёрных мошек, мельтешащих перед глазами, Домеки думает, что от Юко пахло дедушкиным виски, и что дедушка очень расстроился бы, узнав, какой Домеки расточительный неудачник.

***

– Чего тебе? – ворчит Ватануки, глядя исподлобья.  
– Почему ты не мог нормально стрелять? – просто спрашивает Домеки. Из всех достижений за урок у них только красиво расколотая напополам кафедра – один раз профессор решила уклониться от стрелы, а не отбить на подлёте.  
Кафедру завтра после занятий ещё чинить.  
Ватануки раздражённо дёргает плечом:  
– Ты мне не подходишь, болван! Я привык сражаться косой, и вообще, – Домеки дальше не слушает, всё равно ничего нового не услышит.  
На середине слова «ненавижу» он хватает Ватануки за запястье, там, где начинается бинт – утром белый, сейчас он посерел от пыли и пота – и разматывает, пока Ватануки не опомнился.  
На его ладони – глубокие полосы. Они похожи на потрескавшуюся землю, или на следы от зажигалки, или на толстую чёрную паутину.  
Ватануки вырывает ладонь, прячет руки в карманы.  
– Я просил тебя вмешиваться? – глухо говорит он, и это звучит как отповедь, а не как вопрос. – Мы с Химавари сами разберёмся.  
«Мой партнёр – ведьмина дочь, – думает Домеки, – и то у нас всё гораздо проще, чем у вас».  
– Я хочу помочь.  
– Иди ты знаешь куда со своей помощью?!  
– Нет.  
– Что «нет»?  
– То «нет», – чувствуя себе идиотом, отвечает Домеки. А потом накрывает Ватануки Дыханием души – и, о счастье, как становится тихо.  
Кстати, каждые четыре из пяти анекдотов про это – неприличные, а пятый – приличен весьма условно.  
– Химавари – и мой друг тоже, – Домеки нарушает молчание, глядя Ватануки в глаза. – И я вижу, что с ней что-то происходит. Что-то плохое. Это необязательно, – он тщательно подбирает слова, – переживать скрытно.  
Ватануки, будто нехотя, кивает.  
У Домеки страшно чешется рассечённая бровь, наспех залепленная пластырем после боя. Надо умыться, обработать нормально. Домеки разворачивается, шагает к двери.  
– А ещё я хочу быть твоим Оружием, – сообщает он, покосившись на Ватануки через плечо.  
И, не слушая воплей протеста, выходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой тяжёлую створку.  
Сдирает полоску пластыря с красным пятном посередине, скатывает и щелчком отправляет в урну.  
В самом деле, это такой пустяк.


End file.
